The Red Time
by Technochromatic
Summary: The streets are not a safe road anymore to wander. I travelled to see that the roads are crimson, the grasses and flowers are dyed red. Inhale the air to breathe smell of blood, and fell devastated as cruel fate decides my beloved to be dyed crimson.


_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters_

_**The Red Time**_

"Micaiah!"

I shouted to the room. Today is when the chaos started. This is the time where the Protestants do not dare to wander and sell things outside. Some were already slughtered. The whole city is dyed in red.

Ironic is that roses, too, are red.

Who am I? My name is Sothe. I am a commoner that bears the religion of a Protestant. So do her. Micaiah is a stranger that treats me like her brother. I was found by her a very long time ago . One of them wields a golden blade while the other is a who wields a lance and I can glance a Solar Brace in his hand. They are not as far as I thought, I have to admit they both are catching up fast even if I have my speed stats as my forte.

I scanned the room hastily through my eyes. I am standing right beside these neatly piled wooden barrels tied with a loose rope. Hearing the shouts of the soldiers I gather most of my strength to my arm and hastily swipe the blade's sharp side in two directions against the rope's weakest surface. An attempt to loosen and if fortunate enough, to cut down and block their path. The rope loosened and the neatly piled empty wooden barrels falls and break upon contact on floor. Seeing that this had no satisfying effect on them I proceed to escape to a small vacant space behind the house.

Above the thick opaque layer of blood across the grounds I could see the empty shells of those who were previously alive. They were the dead bodies of my neighbors, Protestants as well as I. If I had knew this earlier I could have escaped peacefully with them. I walked through the corpses. Being very cautious not to step on them. I did not dare to take an instance of their faces. Those terrified expression on their face are so haunting that I might dream of it when I sleep tonight. Different from all I saw is a trail of blood that leads further to our house! 'Wait. Our house!' My brain demanded a quick answer as my legs started to pace on their own.

I followed the trail of crimson liquid. It seems that it came behind a bloody brick wall. I lean over the wall and allow a small portion of my face to see more than to the color of a rose that had painted the whole city.

There are two mans, one is armed with a spear. Another dropped a body that has a spear thrust through where a heart is supposedly placed. They did not waste much time to mourn over the dead. They left immediately. After I am sure that they had vacant the area behind the wall for another manhunt I ran silent pace to inspect the body closer. Halfway I realized something. Something that causes my heart wanted to tear apart so much.

The body belonged to Micaiah

My eyes started to get cloudy as tears formed in my eyes. I shook her body furiously. Yelling various words that I don't realized was coming. Tears running down like tiny rivers from my eyes. Loud whispering words that include "Wake up! If this is a joke, this is a terrible one!" or few chanting of "Don't die please sister! I beg of you."

For every each of my words there is no respond. Her eyelids are closed as if she is sleeping. I stared at the red puddle below her. Something of a darker shade of gray is coming this way. It is getting darker, and closer by any minute. I am sitting there with the empty shell of my dear sister in my hands.

I felt a sudden pain as a steel blade pierced my throat from behind. I could practically strain my eyes to see the metal tip of the golden blade. I spit an amount of blood and let out a blood curling scream. I have no time to turn as the man that was chasing me now swung his sword of judgement towards my heart.

_**Fin**_

AN: To avoid confusions I want to say that this takes some references to the St. Bartholomew's Day Massacre (In fact this is like a St. Bartholomew's day FE style). That is all and I hope you enjoyed the fic.

(Optional mini-game : Try to guess who are the two man)

I'll leave the rest for your wildest imagination.


End file.
